My Untold Story
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: My love story not as smooth as what I dream. And it become perfectly hurt when you come, leave, and never really leave me well. Chapter 4 up! Draco. Dia tak menganggapku seorang Putri, tak memperlakukanku layaknya bejana yang rapuh, tak menganggapku sebagai seorang anak kecil. Dia membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri. RnR?
1. First Meet

**Love, Story, and Me**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : My love story not as smooth as what I dream. And it become perfectly hurt when you come, leave, and never really leave me well.

Warning : **DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SANGAT UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEGALA STATUS, HUBUNGAN, DAN SEGALA MACAM TETEK BENGEK YANG KALIAN HAFAL DILUAR KEPALA SETIAP KARAKTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DISINI. SEMI AU, TYPO(S), DAN SEGALA MACAM KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari kenyataan hidup saya sendiri denga berbagai tambahan yang diperlukan.. #GakPentingBeGeTe ._.

* * *

><p>Perancis terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ku eratkan pelukan snow coatku, fiuh, dingin sekali. Sepatu bootku pun seperti terendam didalam es. Salju di pinggir jalan nampak lebih tebal dari biasanya.<p>

Aku terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan yang sudah kuhafal hitungan langkahnya diluar kepala. Memang beda tampaknya dari yang dahulu ku ingat. Hm, setahun ternyata bukan waktu yang singkat.

Terdengar alunan lagu Dear God yang dibawakan oleh Avenged Sevenfold, salah satu band favoritku. Tak ku sangka lagu ini masih digemari. Ku senandungkan sembari menyusuri jalan. Jalan kenangan, lagu kenangan, perpaduan yang sangat tepat untuk membuat hati ini terasa gundah gulana di hawa sedingin ini.

"While I recall all the word you spoke to me. . ."

Aku masih hafal, disetiap huruf-huruf yang terangkai menjadi kata-kata yg merangkai kalimat itu dan menjadi sebuah kesatuan lagu yang indah itu. Takkan pernah ku lupa, bahkan tinggi rendahnya nada itu, walau perbedaannya hanya satu oktaf pun, bahkan lolongan-lolongan didalamnya. Kau tau, itu lagu kenangan ku dengannya.

Aku hampir sampai ditempat itu, sudah terlihat kursi taman yang dahulu sering ku singgahi ketika ku merindukannya, dulu, ketika aku disini, yang sekarang menjadi tempat pertemuanku dengan seseorang.

Ku kibaskan coatku dari salju, ku lipat kakiku dan menoleh, berharap seseorang yang kutunggu itu datang.

Tapi nyatanya, BELUM.

Dengan setia aku menunggu, playlist pada iPodku tengah menyenandungkan When You're Gone milik Avril yang tak pernah gagal menarikku ke kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Oh Avril, you can change my mood easily, you can touch my heart perfectly.

Air mata tak mampu kubendung lagi, ku biarkan jatuh mengalir dipelupuk mataku. Ketika lagu berakhir, ku buka kedua mataku, ku usap air mataku, dan ku amati arlojiku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menantang maut dengan membekukan diriku disini. Tapi aku masih tetap menunggu, karena ku tau, ia takkan ingkar janji.

Ku eratkan lagi snow coatku, ku gesekkan kedua telapak tanganku, mencari kehangatan. Kini aku menyesal, seharusnya aku menggunakan 3 lapis baju hangat lagi tadi. Udara dingin ini begitu menusuk.

Ku lihat anak-anak sudah mulai keluar bermain salju, berarti hari sudah mau siang. Mau tak mau, aku memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan riang gembira itu, dan aku terbawa oleh suasana mereka.

Kurasa aku hampir melupakan waktu melihat keceriaan anak-anak itu bermain, karena sekarang, playlistku kembali pada lagu Remember When milik Avril, mengingat setidaknya ada hampir 100 list lagu di iPodku.

Benar saja, arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 11.00 a.m. Aku berdiri, dan mulai berfikir. Mungkin saja dia lupa, atau memang sedang sibuk sehingga tak sempat datang dan menemuiku, sesuai janjinya.

Ok, aku akan pergi meminum kopi saja. Musim salju selalu menuntutku menyumbangkan sebagian uangku kepada beberapa kafe yang kusinggahi untuk minum kopi, untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ketika aku akan melangkah, ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Haha, guess what, aku melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat manja disamping seorang pria dengan seragam SMP, tetapi tiba-tiba saja datang wanita lain yang langsung digandeng oleh pria itu dan gadis itu terlihat kecewa. Well, sepertinya aku tau kelanjutan dan awal ceritanya. Ya, pasti hampir sama dengan ceritaku.

Tiba-tiba saja otakku memproyeksikan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu itu, kenangan yang sudanh lama ingin kulenyapkan hingga tak berjejak dan tak berbekas, tapi nyatanya, ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik kenangan-kenanganku yang lain. Air mataku mulai menetes. Oh tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang.

Ku putuskan untuk kembali duduk karena akan tampak sangat bodoh bila aku menangis sambil berdiri seperti ini. Kubiarkan air mata kembali membasahi wajahku. Kubiarkan air mata mengalir dipipiku.

Kutenangkan diriku, dan kukembalikan jiwaku ke kesadaran. Aku mulai beranjak, berjalan, mencoba mencari kafe terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri. Frapuccino Mint terdengar sangat lezat.

Baru saja aku melangkahkan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba. . .

"Mione!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

Aku menoleh, memastikan bahwa memang dia, memang dia yang aku tunggu. Dan ternyata benar, itu benar dia, dia datang, dia ada disini, didepanku!

Aku berlari menghampirinya, ia juga berlari menghampiriku, dan seutas senyum merekah dibibirku. Aku memeluknya dan ia balas memeluk juga juga.

"Kau, ku ku fikir kau takkan datang," kataku.

"Tak mungkin aku takkan datang, aku hanya bangun terlambat dan jalanan sangat macet." jawabnya.

Aku melihat lagi dirinya, tak banyak yang berubah darinya, masih seperti yang ku ingat 9 tahun yang lalu saat dia keluar dari sekolah, saat ia meninggalkanku sendirian, mengguratkan luka dan kepedihan yang dalam di hatiku, walau karena itu, aku mendapat nilai A+ karena menulis puisi tentang kepergiannya. Yah, dia adalah. . .

"Harry," ya, Harry Potter, sahabatku sejak SMP. "Kau tak banyak berubah ya?" tanyaku.

"Ehm, Mione, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kafe saja? aku tak mau mati kedinginan." usul Harry. Aku mengangguk setuju dan berjalan beriringan disampingnya. Dan Keheningan melanda kami berdua.

"Apa kau tak pernah merindukan barangmu yang hilang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba saat kita berjalan.

"Barangku? Entahlah, aku bukan tipe pengingat yang handal, kau tau itu kan?" jawabku.

Lalu sepi merajai keadaan lagi sampai akhirnya kami tiba di kafe terdekat. Well, harus ku akui, 9 tahun tak bertemu membuat suasana pertemuan terasa canggung, walau ada banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan, tentu saja.

Akhirnya, kami sampai pada sebuah kafe, 'Coffee and Crowd Bread', sebuah kafe yg cukup terkenal disana. Kami mengambil kursi dekat jendela. Aku memesan Hot Mint Frapuccino with Chocochip dan Garlic Bread, sedangkan Harry memesan Hot Caramel Coffee.

Sejenak keheningan melanda diantara kami lagi. Sibuk memikirkan hal yang ingin dikatakan, karena terlalu banyak yang inging diungkapkan. Lalu Harry membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Kau sudah tau kan? Aku melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts Senior High Schooll." jawabku lalu menyeruput Frapuccino-ku yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Aku sudah tau, lalu kau melanjutkan sekolahmu di Hogwarts University di Perancis karena mendapat beasiswa. Ya aku tau itu! Kita semua tau! Tapi," nadanya memelas "Kemana saja kau selama 1 tahun ini, Mione? bahkan kau suruh orang tuamu merahasiakannya dari kita!" cecar Harry.

Aku yang tengah menikmati Garlic Breadku nyaris tersedak mendengarkan ucapan Harry barusan. Cepat-cepat aku menyeruput Frapuccino-ku.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui, kurasa." jawabku. Dan aku yakin Harry sedang menahan emosinya. Terlihat jelas guratan di wajahnya.

"Oke, oke, abaikan itu. Lalu apa kau sdh berhasil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berhasil?" tanyaku menyelidik. Oh demi Merlin, aku rasa aku tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oh, ayolah, Mione. Jangan berpura-pura hilang ingatan!" perintah Harry

Oke oke, aku mengalah. "Well, Harry, itu bukan maksud tujuanku pergi dari kalian." jelasku

"Lalu?" tanya Harry menyelidik

"Kurasa aku sudah katakan padamu, itu bukan sesuatu yg harus kau, dan yang lainnya ketahui." jawabku dan melanjutkan makan Garlic Breadku.

Oke, sepertinya kali ini aku berhasil membuatnya lelah bertanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." lanjutnya dan menyeruput Caramelnya. Yippie, dia memang telah mengalah sekarang. Aku akan gila bila perbincangan ini dilanjutkan.

"Jangan bahagia dulu, Mione," selanya dalam perayaan kemenanganku. Oh tidak, pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Aku membawa sesuatu dalam tasku," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya, "yang akan membuatmu menyesal tak mengatakannya, kau tau?", aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, mencengkram erat coatku, "karna cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingat segalanya kembali, aku tau, kau masih belum benar-benar melupakannya." ujarnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Oh tidak, perasaanku tak enak. Aku mencoba menutupinya dengan memakan Garlic Breadku lagi dan menegak Frapuccino-ku sampai habis.

Baru saja aku mau bangkit berdiri dan pulang, Harry menahanku.

"Jangan pulang dulu, Mione, masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan." cegah Harry.

Aku lalu kembali duduk dan memesan Frapuccino lagi, kali ini yang dingin.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanyanya sambil menegak Caramel Coffeenya yang sudah mendingin.

"As soon as possible I get the ticket." jawabku sambil menegak Frapuccino-ku.

"Sudah kuduga, aku sudah membelikanmu tiket. Besok jam 8 akan kujemput kau di depan Hogwarts University." tawarnya.

Merlin tengah baik padaku, kupikir, tak ada salahnya pulang lebih awal dari rencana. Toh tak ada lagi yang harus kuselesaikan disini. Setidaknya aku tak perlu keluar uang banyak untuk membeli tiket. Aku mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, dan anak-anak akan mengadakan reuni minggu depan, dan, oh, ini," seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya, "Ini nomor anak-anak, hubungilah mereka, beritau mereka keadaanmu, mereka merindukanmu." katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Reuni? Oh tidak, ide yang buruk untuk pesta penyambutanku kembali ke London, kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Lalu kamipun berpisah.

Ketika sampai di apartment, aku baru sadar bahwa barang yang Harry katakan tadi belum ia berikan padaku. Dasar payah. Kini aku yakin mungkin dia hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku saja.

Selesai mandi dan istirahat sebentar, ku bereskan seluruh barang-barangku. Kumasukan ke koperku. Oke selesai.

Hoam, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku lelah sekarang, lebih baik aku tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi, kan?

…~…

Aku terbangun pukul 5.00 a.m, sama seperti kemarin saat aku akan bertemu dengan Harry. Ku cek lagi semua barangku, berharap tak kan ada satupun yang tertinggal dan, done!

Aku bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Selama di Perancis, aku terbiasa sarapan Roti dengan selai coklat dan segelas coklat mint hangat, hm, nikmat.

Kali ini aku hanya menggunakan 3 lapis baju hangat dan snow coatku yang lebih tipis dari kemarin. Oh yang benar saja, aku takkan bertindak bodoh dengan memakai berlapis-lapis baju tebal dan snow coat tebal. Toh aku tak akan menunggu seperti kemarin lagi.

Tepat pukul 7.15 aku berangkat dari apartmentku. Perjalanan dari sini ke Hogwarts University memakan waktu setengah jam. Aku sampai tepat pukul 7.50, ternyata ia belum datang, terlalu tepat waktu!

Tak sampai 10 menit aku menunggu akhirnya datang taksi yang menepi, haha, jemputan kawan-kawan!

…~…

"Ini, sesuai permintaanmu, tidak di tengah tepi" sambil menyerahkan Boarding Passnya padaku. Aku hanya tertawa, well, aku tak suka duduk di daerah tengah tepi pesawat, sangat bising mendengar mesinnya.

Kami akhirnya berjalan memasuki Gate 9, menunggu pesawat kami, tak kusangka, aku harus menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk ini. Harry langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk dekat kaca dan memasang earphone lalu tidur. Daripada aku mati kebosanan, kukeluarkan saja headphone dan iPodku, ku setel Jet Lag, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Simple Plan dan Natasha, haha, cocok seperti yang akan kurasakan, bukan?

Tak terasa, kami sudah dipanggil untuk menaikki pesawat, here we goooo!

…~…

Aku duduk termenung di dalam kamarku. Ya, aku telah sampai di London 2 jam yang lalu, kini aku sedang merenung. Sebuah buku hitam besar layaknya buku agenda sedang dalam pangkuanku. Aku terdiam terpaku, menerawang.

**Flashback On**

Kini aku telah sampai di London. Kurasa sudah banyak yang berubah dari bandara ini, 9 tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat!

"Hei, Hermione, kau tak bingung kan?" tanyanya, aku tetap memandang sekeliling. "Well, bandara London telah berubah hampir 180 derajat, kau tau!" katanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari bandara.

"Goodbye, Harry." Pamitku. Tapi Harry berlari menghampiriku, seakan ingat sesuatu. Ia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku hitam besar layaknya agenda.

"Ini, aku sudah bilangkan, aku akan memberikan ini," katanya. "Coba kau ingat-ingat, apa ini, goodbye, Mione!" pamit Harry dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Aku mulai bergidik ngeri dan masuk ke dalam taksi. Karena penasaran aku pun membukannya, dan, oh tidak!

**Flashback Off**

Dengan ngeri, aku membuka kembali buku ini. Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam pekat, dan masih terlihat baru, tak ku sangka ia merawatnya sedemikian rupa. Bentuknya lebar dan panjang, besar. Memang sekilas tampa seperti buku agenda biasa, tapi kau tak tau kan, kalau buku menakutkan ini sebenarnya adalah. . .

.

.

.

.

DIARY..!

* * *

><p>Haiiii.. *pasang wajah unyu XD<p>

Ini FF multichap terbaru akoooo.. XD

(yang bener aja, yang kemaren aja belon selese, sepi lagi..! u,u)

Ya gpp dink, gpp kan, iia kan..? XD

Btw, utk segmen Dramione'a akn d'mulai dari next chapter..

Aku mau minta maaf diawal nih kalo seandainya next chapter keluarnya lama..

Lagi masa" OWL sih..

Reviewnya yak.. :D


	2. A Diary, A Memories

"_Jadi, apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya?"_

"_Entahlah"_

"_Lalu kemana saja kau selama 1 tahun ini, Mione?"_

"_Bukan sesuatu yang harus diketahui semua orang"_

"_Oh, meme(1)"_

"_Aku masih jetlag, ce(2)"_

"_Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Kita akan mengadakan reuni, memang nanggung sih, apalagi sebenarnya sudah ada pensi, kira-kira minggu depan, kau mau ikut?"_

"_Entahlah, kalau aku tak berminat ikut reuni di JHS, aku akan datang"_

"_Eh, JHS(3) juga reuni ya minggu depan? Kalau gitu diundur aja ya? Pas pensi aja deh, dadaaaa"_

"_Eh tunggu tunggu. Huh, menyebalkan."_

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Story, and Me<strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : My love story not as smooth as what I dream. And it become perfectly hurt when you come, leave, and never really leave me well.

Warning : **DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SANGAT UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEGALA STATUS, HUBUNGAN, DAN SEGALA MACAM TETEK BENGEK YANG KALIAN HAFAL DILUAR KEPALA SETIAP KARAKTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DISINI. SEMI AU, TYPO(S), DAN SEGALA MACAM KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**

**Timeline :** Anggap saja tahun 2020

.

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari kenyataan hidup saya sendiri dengan berbagai tambahan yang diperlukan.. #GakPentingBeGeTe ._.

* * *

><p>"…<em>waktu semangatku tlah terhenti,<em>

_kau paksaku tuk terus berlari…"_

_Abby – Tuhan Kirim Kau Kesini_

* * *

><p>Barusan aku bertelepon dengan sahabatku, Cho Chang, dia sudah seperti ceceku sendiri. Aku masih menatap ngeri pada diary itu. Banyak kenangan yang ingin kulupakan disana.<p>

Aku bahkan tak yakin, apa aku harus membukanya sekarang? Oh sunguh aku tak siap! Aku sudah hampir gila sekarang. Ah, lebih baik aku menyegarkan pikiranku dulu dengan mandi. Mungkin nanti aku bisa memutuskan, ingin kubaca, kusimpan, atau kubakar saja.

…~…

Oh, God Damn! Aku makin gila setelah mandi! Sangat disayangkan bila aku bakar diary itu. Well, akhirnya, er, kuputuskan untuk membuka lembaran-lembaran itu. Siap tidak siap, aku harus membukanya, terkadang mengenang kenangan yang menyakitkan itu menyenangkan, kan? tak ada salahnya untuk membaca beberapa, iya kan? well, akan kubuka sekarang buku ini.

…~…

_Tuesday, 19th April 2011_

_Sepertinya anak itu abis kejedot tembok deh. Masa baru sebentar aja gak aku bales sms nya tiba-tiba dia manggil aku 'sayang'. Oke ini sedikit gila, baru saja 10 hari yang lalu aku putus dengan Ron, yang juga sahabatnya. Oh ayolah, pasti ini Cuma lelucon, yah, seperti biasanya. Dan, aku menikmatinya, haha._

…~…

Hell, yeah, aku masih mengingat momen itu. Itu adalah momen dimana awal dari kehancuranku sekarang terjadi. Hanya karena sepatah kata singkat dari sebuah sms, 'sayang'. Dimana saat itu dia berposisi sebagai sahabatku, yang selalu ceria, dan selalu membuatku tertawa. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya, oh come on, dia diberi gelar 'Most Wanted Boy' karena ketamoanannya dan yah sikapnya. Bahkan aku bisa dibilang beruntung bisa dekat dengannya, anaknya low profile sebenarnya, tapi tingkat ke-'privacy' nya sangat tinggi. Bahkan teman-teman ES(4) nya tak semuanya bisa dekat dengannya.

Banyak yang mengira kami berpacaran saat itu. Masuk akal memang, dimana ada aku ada dia, dimana ada dia ada aku. Romantic? Yeah. Tapi kami selalu menyangkalnya karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia memiliki panggilan khusus dariku, oh sebenarnya ada 3 orang sih yang mendapat panggilan itu, Daddy, ya.

Bahkan kami memiliki panggilan khusus masing-masing, Ferret dan Breaver, haha, lucu sekali sebenarnya. Tapi tanpa sadar, aku tertarik masuk ke dalam jurang yang bernama, 'Falling in Love'

…~…

_Friday, 22nd April 2011_

_Anak itu semakin tidak jelas, tiba-tiba aja dia manggil aku 'sayangku cintaku'. Oh come on, itu hal yang mengejutkan banget walau kita sudah sering sms an dengan memanggil 'sayang'._

…~…

Jujur saja saat itu aku kaget sekali. Tiba-tiba saja dia sms seperti itu, hello, itu bukan kata-kata yang biasa, kan? Tapi aku tetap tak menganggapnya lebih waktu itu. Bahkan sejak saat itu kami jadi sering manggil seperti itu d isms. Tanpa sadar, aku sering memancing dia untuk selalu mengirim sms yang seperti itu.

…~…

Kuputuskan untuk menutup diary itu. Huh, aku tak boleh membacanya sekaligus dalam sehari, bisa-bisa bad mood akan melandaku hari ini. Kuraih ponselku dan ku telepon salah seorang teman dekatku di JHS, Ginny Weasley.

Dia masih punya hubungan saudara dengan Ron, dia cucu dari adik neneknya Ron. Dia juga salah satu korban anak itu, seperti aku, Cuma nasibnya lebih baik, dia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta sama anak itu, dan bisa berkomunikasi lagi seperti dahulu lewat dengan anak itu setelah anak itu 1 bulan berpacaran dengan Astoria Greenggrass. Sedangkan aku? Tidak, tidak pernah sama. Jikapun pernah, itu ketika benar-benar butuh saja, jika tidak? tak pernah. Dia tak pernah membalas dan aku pun tak pernah sms.

Sedangkan Ron, dia anak yang bodoh. Aku sudah putus dengannya hampir setahun dan dia kadang masih menganggap status-status di facebook-ku untuknya, sampai akhirnya aku tekankan kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa secuilpun terhadapnya, menyebalkan, huh!

…~…

"_Aaaa, Mione, lama tak bercakap-cakap denganmu. Kau hilang selama setahun entah kemana. Ada apa?"_

"_Tak apa, Gin. Ehm, jalan-jalan yuk? Gimana?"_

"_Sebentar sebentar, ehm, oke, aku masih punya $50, kemana?"_

"_Seperti biasa saja, di tempat es krim Sir Fortescue"_

"_Baik, aku akan segera kesana, bye"_

"_Bye"_

…~…

Aku segera berbenah dan turun, sudah sore ternyata.

"Mau kemana, Mione? Apa kau tak istirahat saja? Kau masih jetlag, kan?" tanya Mommy ku

"Pergi dengan Ginny, Mom. Aku akan tambah pusing jika dirumah, sudah 5 tahun aku tak disini, apa jalan ke Fortescue berubah?" tanyaku

"Tidak sayang, semoga kau masih ingat, lebih baik naik taksi, ada uang?"

"Kurasa aku perlu tambahan, hanya ada $10 didompetku"

"Dasar"

Aku hanya cekikikan, dan mengambil duit yang diberikan Mommy padaku. "Thanks, Mom"

…~…

"Tak banyak yang berubah darimu ya?" tanya Ginny sesaat aku sampai di toko es krim Sir Fortescue.

"Kau juga" balasku, masih sangat terasa 'awkward'

"So? Apa yang membuatmu mengajakku bertemu?" tanyanya 'to the point'

"Hanya ingin bertemu kawan lama, tak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," kata Ginny lalu menyuap es krimnya, "Apa kau tak mau cerita sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, Gin, aku hanya ingin bertemu, just it" jawabku, entah mengapa, aku juga bingung.

"Kau ikut reuni?"

"Entahlah"

"Oh ayolah, apa kau tak merindukan teman-temanmu? Mereka semua sudah sangat berubah sekarang, kau sudah tak disini selama 5 tahun lho, Mione!" desak Ginny

"Ginny, bukannya aku tak ingin ikut, tapi aku memilih untuk mengikuti moodku"

"Oh ayolah! Omong-omong, kita sudah tak bergosip selama 1 tahun ya?"

"Hm, ya, memang ada gossip baru?"

"Aku kurang tau, kau tau sendiri kan akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk skripsi di New York, jarang ke London, jarang juga berjalan-jalan, jadi aku tak mendengar gossip apapun"

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Benar, biasanya aku yang sering mendapat 'angin' lalu dia yang mencari 'asap'nya. Ya, dulu kita sering bergosip tentang 'anak' itu, haha.

"Kau pernah bertemu anak-anak?" tanyaku setelah kesunyian yang lumayan lama.

"Pernah, kemarin aku bertemu Cedric dan Oliver, lalu minggu lalu bertemu dengan Padma, Parva, Laven(5)" jawabnya

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan menyuap es krim ku. Sudah hampir sejam kita disini, tapi pertemuan ini terasa hambar, hanya diisi oleh percakapan-percakapan kosong.

"Kau mau ke Flourish and Blotts? Ada beberapa novel yang bagus, atau kita hunting wedges? Kau suka wedges kan?" tanya Ginny. Boleh juga, daripada kita diam saja disini.

"Ayo kita ke Flourish and Blotts!"

…~…

Aku tak menyangkan aku akan membeli segini banyak barang. Aku membeli 4 novel, lalu membeli 2 pasang wedges, dan membeli beberapa celana dan baju. Untung saja uangku masih cukup untuk naik taksi ke rumah. Ginny malah lebih gila lagi, ia membeli beberapa potong gaun, 4 pasang sepatu stiletto, 2 wedges, dan beberapa baju dan celana. Aku dan Ginny tertawa selama perjalanan ke tepi jalan., tak menyangka akan memborong segini banyak barang. Kita seperti penjual keliling saja.

Saat kita sedang asyik menenteng belanjaan kita, aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku, dan, hell, aku bertemu dengan…

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Mione"

"Ya, sudah lama sekali, Cedric"

…~…

Cedric juga salah seorang teman dekatku di JHS. Dia juga termasuk salah satu 'Daddy' ku. Dia dulu menjadi ketua kelas, jadi semua anak menganggapnya ketua, tapi ia tak pernah sombong, dia orang yang cukup menyenangkan dan dapat diandalkan.

Cedric mentraktir kami minum di Leaky Cauldron, kebetulan juga, kami memang sudah sangat haus sekali. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pertemuan ini tetap saja terasa canggung. Keheningan melanda begitu lama diantara kami, sampai akhirnya, aku berinisiatif menanyakan kabarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ced?"

"Baik, dan kau?"

"Aku juga"

Hening lagi..

"Minggu depan ada reuni di sekolah" kata Cedric

"Aku sudah tau"

Cedric kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung, aku langsung menjawab., "Aku diberi tau Harry"

"Kenapa dia bisa tau? Dia kan anak kelas A, lagipula rencana ini masih hanya diketahui oleh sebagian besar kelas B dan beberapa anak A?" tanya Cedric

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu Ginny menjawab, "Kau kan tau, kelas A adalah penghantar terbaik, jadi pasti akan segera tersebar".

"Benar juga, eh, Mione, aku minta nomor mu"

Lalu aku memberikan HP ku pada Cedric yang kemudian dipinjam juga oleh Ginny. Setelah sekitar setengah jam disana, kami pun pulang. Tetapi sebelum aku masuk ke taksi, Ginny menarik tanganku.

"Kau harus ikut ya!"

…~…

Kuputuskan untuk mandi lagi, kali ini dengan air hangat. Setelah membereskan koper dan belanjaanku tadi. Aku memasuki kamar dengan segelas coklat hangat. Kuedarkan pandanganku, kamarku tak berubah begitu jauh. Ku matikan laptopku dan kunyalakan televisi. Kuletakkan cangkirku yang kini tersisa setengah isinya, lalu kusandarkan badanku dinding beralas bantal di atas ranjangku sambil membuka bungkus buku yang baru aku beli tadi.

Karena tak ada acara yang menarik, kuputuskan untuk mematikan televisi dan fokus membaca. Buku itu lumayan menarik, ceritanya tentang persahabatan dan perjuangan. Judul bukunya Laskar Pelangi, novel adaptasi dari Indonesia. Dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah, ini bukan karya fiksi, ini non fiksi, real, sebuah pengalaman pribadi.

Ku lihat jam digitalku telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 pm. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menutup bukuku dan melanjutkannya besok. Ku lihat HPku, tidak ada sms yang masuk. Aku keluar untuk mencuci cangkirku dan juga pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah aku kembali, aku melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk di HPku, dari nomor yang tidak dikenal…

_Hai, Hermy, lama tak berjumpa ya? Kau pasti sudah tau siapa aku kan? Maafkan aku lancing meminta nomormu. Bukan meminta sih, aku tadi meminjam HP Cedric lalu aku buka-buka contactnya dan aku menemukan nomormu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah kembali dari Perancis? Maafkan aku, baru mengirimimu sms jam segini, sejujurnya, aku masih takut kalau-kalau kau membenciku. Sekali lagi, maaf. Aku tetap sahabatmu, kan?_

_Draco_

…And now, my heart stop beating!

* * *

><p>1. Meme : Panggilan untuk adik perempuan dalam bahasa Cina.<p>

2. Ce dari cece : panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Cina.

3. JHS : Junior High School – SMP

4. ES : Elementary School – SD

5. Tolong jangan anggap Padma dan Parva itu saudara kembar iia..^^

* * *

><p>makasih reviewnya..^^<br>review yg blm dibalas akn dibalas di 'Reviews'..  
>still RnR ya..^^<br>Thx.. :D


	3. My Problem

Tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin dirinya, ya, aku tau. Itu. Bukan. Dirinya. Aku, aku hafal bahasanya, ya pasti, siapa orang-bodon-dan-kurang-kerjaan yang mengirimiku sms bodoh semacam itu. Aku. Tidak. Ter-ti-pu! Abaikan saja, ya, abaikan saja sms murahan semacam itu.

Ku hapus sms murahan-bodoh-payah itu lalu kumatikan HPku, aku menerawang, memandang langit-langit kamarku. Sudah 8 tahun, ya, sudah selama itu tapi aku terkadang masih merindukannya, semuanya, tentang dia, tentang anak itu, tentang. . . Draco.

Dulu, sebelum dia berpacaran dengan si-muka-anjing-pug-Pansy itu, dia selalu menemaniku ber-sms-ria. Dari bangun sampai tidur. Kadang aku merindukannya, merindukan sms-smsnya. Terlebih lagi dimalam seperti ini.

"_Gak ngantuk?"_

"_Aku tidur dulu ya?"_

"_Udah tidur ya?"_

Oh God, apa dia memang tercipta untuk selalu menghantui hidupku?

Dan yang jelas sms tadi itu pasti bukan dari dia. Well, sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya mulai besok. Kenapa aku yakin? Tentu saja! Karena dia kan sudah. . .

'titit' 'titit'

Oh noooo! Aku terlalu lama terbuai kenangan masa lalu! Euh, sekarang sudah jam 1, aku harus tidur!

* * *

><p><strong>My Untold Story<br>**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : My love story not as smooth as what I dream. And it become perfectly hurt when you come, leave, and never really leave me well.

Warning : **DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SANGAT UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEGALA STATUS, HUBUNGAN, DAN SEGALA MACAM TETEK BENGEK YANG KALIAN HAFAL DILUAR KEPALA SETIAP KARAKTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DISINI. SEMI AU, TYPO(S), DAN SEGALA MACAM KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**

**Timeline :** Anggap saja tahun 2020

.

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari kenyataan hidup saya sendiri dengan berbagai tambahan yang diperlukan.. #GakPentingBeGeTe ._.

* * *

><p><em>I see my vision burn…<em>

_I feel my memories fade with time.._

_But I'm too young to worry.._

_This street we travel on.._

_Will undergo like same lost past. . ._

.

.

Panggil saja aku Sevenfoldism, karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Percaya atau tidak aku terbangun pukul 4.00 pagi! Dan aku tak bisa tidur sampai sekarang, garis bawahi itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang membantu Mommy masak. Huh, Kerang? Kenapa mereka masih suka saja makanan menjijikkan itu. Ginny nampaknya masih merindukanku, jam 5 tadi dia meneleponku mengajak bertemu lagi. Uh, yang benar saja, pasti dia mau curhat tentang Blaise Zabini, pacarnya itu. Er, sepertinya kata pacar kurang tepat, entahlah, aku juga bingung.

Kini aku kembali ke kamar. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan tanganku bergerilya mencari HP beserta earphonenya. Astaga, bisakah aku tak mendengar lagu ini? Terlalu banyak kenangan dalam lagu ini!

Aaaargh! Apakah aku tercipta hanya untuk dibayang-banyangi olehnya? SELAMANYA? Shit!

Air mata menetes pelan, kubenamkan wajahku kedalam bantal. Aku benci, aku benci pada diriku yang tak pernah bisa melupakannya, benci, benci sekali. Juga pada dia yang telah memberi begitu banyak kenangan memuakkan yang tak pernah pergi dari otakku, aku BENCI!

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu, mengingat kembali yang terjadi dulu, dulu saat di JHS. Aku menyesal mengenalnya, aku menyesal berteman dengannya, aku menyesal dekat dengannya, menjadi sahabatnya, menyayanginya, MENCINTAINYA! Aku MENYESAL!

Kenapa harus terjadi? Hah? Kenapa?

'…_Yellow diamonds in the light… and we're standing side by side…'_

HPku berbunyi, ada yang meneleponku, Ginny, uh!

"Halo," suaraku parau

"Halo Mione, er, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Kurasa kau tau." balasku

"Well, ya, oke. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku ada urusan mendadak jadi kita batalkan rencana hari ini ya?" katanya, masih dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

"Tak masalah." jawabku. Kebetulan sekali, sepertinya aku memang butuh yang disebut 'me time' seharian penuh!

"Er, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Saranku telefonnlah Cho, Harry, atau Cedric, Mione. Kau tau kan? Berbagi jauh lebih baik." sarannya. Hell, aku mulai muak dengan nada 'hati-hati'nya itu.

"Ku usahakan." balasku dan langsung ku matikan sambungannya. Oh, Ginny, maafkan aku, maklumi aku.

Aku tak tau, yang ku tau sekarang adalah, aku butuh S.E.N.D.I.R.I

…~…

"Mione… Mione…"

Uh, sepertinya aku ketiduran. Dan sepertinya juga sekarang ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan badanku. Pasti Cho Chang. Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku dan mulai mengumpulkan nyawaku yang berceceran. Lalu aku mulai duduk di kasurku. Mataku masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya tapi Cho Chang sudah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku lagi. Sekilas kulirik jam yang bertengger di dindingku, oh ya ampun, aku sudah tertidur 2 jam!

"Ginny tadi melefon Harry, dia takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Katanya kau sedang. . ." kata-katanya menggantung.

"Ya ya ya, itu benar!" jawabku malas.

Ternyata tak cuma Cho saja disini, ada Harry juga Cedric, huh!

"Masih kangen?" tanya Cedric.

Aku terdiam, tepat sasaran Daddy! Aku kemudian menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecut, "Masih ingat." jawabku.

"Aku takkan pernah percaya jika kau bilang _'Aku sudah lupa'_" kata Cedric dengan nada mencela.

"Daddy!" balasku sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Daddy aku kangen mantan Daddyku." balas Cedric dengan nada mencela dan wajah konyol itu. Mengolok-olokku, huh. Aku membuang muka, sebenarnya aku sedang mengalihkan perhatianku, menahan air mataku.

Menyadari itu, Cedric langsung merespon, "Maaf. Kau tau? Aku akan selalu sayang padamu, my the only one sweetie daughter" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku bukan pembendung air mata yang handal, pertahananku jebol juga. Ku seka air mataku lalu aku bangkit, masih menatap kea rah yang sama, kea rah beranda, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak seperti dia…" kata-kataku menggantung.

Cho Chang memelukku dari belakang. Harry menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Cedric merangkulku, membenamkan kepalaku didadanya. Dan aku menangis, menangisi segalanya. Dan aku bersyukur memiliki mereka, sahabat-sahabat terbaikku.

…~…

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Aku tak ingat siapa saja yang kemarin meminjam HPku. Kau taukan? Aku sedang minum."

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban dari Cedric. Setidaknya aku harus menunggu sms dari sesosok orang yang mengaku 'Draco' itu.

"Jujur saja, Mione, aku masih tak menyangka dengan akhir tragis hubungan antara kau dan. . ." kata-kata Cedric menggantung. Uh, aku muak, kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku sebuah vas yang rentan pecah.

"Dan Draco, sebutkan saja namanya Ced!" sambungku ketus.

"Oke oke, kau dan Draco. Kalian berteman dengan akrab. Semua juga tau kalian bersahabat dengan baik. Bahkan saat kami ada masalah dengannya gara-gara FD pun kau membelanya mati-matian. Berusaha keras supaya dia diterima lagi. Tapi, akhir yang mengenaskan." Kata Cedric.

Benar, akhir yang bisa disebut tragedi. Setelah perpisahan itu, aku menganggap dia tak memiliki hubungan apapun denganku, lagi. Bagaimana bisa dibilang sahabat jika dia tidak pernah berbicara padaku lagi. Entah, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya itu. Dia sudah tau dari awal kalau aku dan Pansy punya hubungan yang buruk. Dia membenciku. Sejak berpacaran dengan Pansy, dia tak pernah lagi kontak denganku. Hubunganku dengannya di sekolahpun tak seakrab dulu. Dan puncaknya, aku tak disapa, SEKALI PUN saat perpisahan itu. Hell, oke, Loe Gue END!

FD, Fleur Delacour. Anak dari Beauxbatons, JHS yang lumayan punya nama 2 kompleks dari JHSku. Dulu dia menjadi rebutan Cedric dan Neville yang akhirnya memilih Neville dengan alasan 'lebih nakal', memuakkan. Aku juga masih berfikir hingga sekarang, apa dia tidak ingat bahwa aku setia menemaninya saat ia dikucilkan semua anak di kelas? Kadang aku menangisi hal itu. Aku seperti seorang gadis yang bodoh yang tergila-gila oleh seorang pemuda tampan tetapi selalu diacuhkan, hah! Menyedihkan!

"Mione, apa kau selalu menangisinya sebagai-"

"Aku selalu memangisinya sebagai sahabat yang kehilangan sahabatnya, Harry. Harus berapa kali kutegaskan? Walau, ya, well, kadang aku menangisinya karena…" kata-kataku menggantung, uh, sangat aneh rasanya setelah memotong perkataan seseorang dan kini aku malah tak menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Menangisinya karena merindukannya, memikirkannya, dan segala rasa yang masih tersisa, bukan begitu Her?" tiba-tiba ada satu suara yang menyahut dari arah pintu. Aku kaget, aku menoleh, dan benar saja.

"Dean, Seamus! Oh, aku merindukan kalian!" aku berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka satu per satu. Mereka adalah teman laki-laki terdekatku di JHS, mereka sudah bersamaku sejak kelas pertama!

Mereka pun bergabung bersama kita di kamar ini. Uh, kamar ini mulai terasa panas. Mereka sedang asyik bercerita-cerita, sedangkan Cho sedang menerima telepon dibawah. Aku pun pergi keluar, ke beranda. Mengenang masa-masa lalu. Masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

…~…

Aku dan Draco sudah bersahabat sangat akrab. Kata anak-anak di sekolah, dimana ada Draco disitu ada aku, dimana ada aku disitu ada Draco. Well, jujur, aku bahagia punya sahabat seperti humoris yang juga bisa diajak curhat. Apalagi waktu itu aku sedang berpacaran dengan Ron, teman dekatnya sejak SD. Dia juga yang membantuku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukanku saat aku diambang batas putus asa bersama Ron. Dia membuatku, jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Hari-hari terasa begitu indah dijalani bersama. Seakan-akan kita memang diciptakan untuk saling membahagiakan. Aku masih ingat setiap detiknya saat aku berdua dengannya. Setiap kenangan yang ada bersamanya. Aku masih ingat betul. Saat ia menggengam tanganku, saat kita jalan berdua, saat mata kita saling bertemu, saat kita duduk berdampingan, saat kita mendengarkan lagu bersama, menyanyikannya. Saat-saat aku hanya dengan dia saja.

Tapi semua berubah sejak dia berpacaran dengan Pansy, seseorang yang tak pernah menyukaiku hanya karena aku berteman dengan Ginny! Mantan sahabatnya! Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah, dia tak memberitauku apa-apa! Sakit? Ya! Tentu saja! Tak hanya sebagai seorang gadis yang mencintai seorang pemuda, tapi juga sebagai seorang sahabat yang dikhianati sahabatnya! Tapi aku masih bisa menahan dan memendam perasaan itu. Kontakku dengannya terputus. Hubungan kami juga tak seakrab dulu. Dan puncaknya saat acara perpisahan. Hell! Dia punya 2 hari dan 2 MALAM untuk menyapaku, sekaliiii saja. Tapi tidak pernah ia lakukan, dia hanya di samping si wajah pug itu. Aku tak tau apa yang telah dilakukan si wajah pug itu terhadapnya. Yah dan semuanya berakhir.

Dan aku tak pernah bisa berhenti melupakannya. Aku menangis lagi. . .

* * *

><p>reviewnya sepi yah.. u,u<br>oh ya ini ceritanya aku ganti nama coz kok rasanya nama yang lama kurang tepat gitu..  
>okedeh, selamat menikmati, jangan lupa review ya.. ;D<p> 


	4. Memories, A Secret

**My Untold Story  
><strong>

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and OC is mine

Summary : My love story not as smooth as what I dream. And it become perfectly hurt when you come, leave, and never really leave me well.

Warning : **DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SANGAT UNTUK MELUPAKAN SEGALA STATUS, HUBUNGAN, DAN SEGALA MACAM TETEK BENGEK YANG KALIAN HAFAL DILUAR KEPALA SETIAP KARAKTER YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DISINI. SEMI AU, TYPO(S), DAN SEGALA MACAM KEKURANGAN LAINNYA**

**Timeline :** Anggap saja tahun 2020

* * *

><p>Draco. Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Dia seorang yang mampu membuatku begitu jatuh cinta pada seseorang, pada dirinya. Dia membuatku merasa, diriku. Dia tak menganggapku seorang Putri, tak memperlakukanku layaknya bejana yang rapuh, tak menganggapku sebagai seorang anak kecil. Dia membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri.<p>

Dia sosok yang sempurna bagiku. Kebijaksanaan, nasehat, dan bimbingan darinya menjadikannya sosok Daddy yang sempurna bagiku. Kesetiakawanan, peduli, dan hibur darinya menjadikannya sosok sahabat yang menyenangkan bagiku. Perhatian, kasih sayang, kelembutan darinya menjadikannya sosok kekasih yang setia bagiku. Dia sangat sempurna. He's all that I need.

Kita selalu bersama. Saat dia ada masalah, aku mati-matian mendamaikannya. Kita sering mengerjai teman-teman kami. Saling berolok-olok. Berbentrokan. Banyak, banyak yang tlah kulalui bersamanya. Disisinya, aku tenang.

Aku masih ingat benar. 19 April 2011. Hari dimana semua ini berawal, yah, semua rasa sakit ini. Dia mengirimiku sms dengan kata-kata manis. Bukan. Dia mengirimiku sms dengan kata 'sayang'.

Dan aku juga takkan pernah lupa tanggal 18 April 2011. Saat kita pertama kali berkencan. Sebenarnya itu kencan dadakan. Waktu itu rencananya aku dan dia akan jalan-jalan bareng, bersama dengan beberapa teman kita. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba teman-teman kita tidak bisa ikut. Apalagi saat itu, Johanes Granger, adik sepupuku yang sangat menyebalkan, dating dan ikut orang tuaku. Kemana mukaku bila kukatakan aku tak jadi jalan. Akhirnya aku terpaksa berbohong pada ayahku untuk mengantarkanku ke Diagon Alley.

Senyumnya, adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Tangannya, adalah tangan terlembut dan terhangat yang pernah kugenggam. Jiwanya, adalah jiwa yang tak pernah terlihat kelabu, sekelabu matanya. Dia selalu menebar senyumnya. Dan tawanya, aku takkan pernah lupa akan tawanya. Salah satu hal terindah dalam hidupku adalah dapat tertawa bersamanya. Merasakan kegembiraan yang sama dengannya.

Matanya, aku dapat tenang dengan hanya melihat matanya saja. Aku juga akan selalu ingat saat-saat dimana aku dan dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu, lagu yang sering kita nyanyikan, lagu kita, Avenged Sevenfold – Seize the Day. Maka dari itu, lagu itu memiliki kesan yang mendalam tersendiri buatku.

...~...

_So why if I never hold you..?_  
><em>Or kiss your lips again..?<em>  
><em>So I don't wanna to leave you..<em>  
><em>And the memories, for us to see..<em>  
><em>I beg <span>don't leave me<span>.._

...~...

Aku juga ingat. Ingat saat-saat dimana kami main basket bersama. Basket adalah olahraga favorit kami berdua. Kami pernah menjadi satu tim. Kami juga pernah berbeda tim. Menyenangkan sekali. Aku ingin sekali bermain basket lagi dengannya.

Aku juga takkan lupa saat ia akhirnya resmi menjadi kekasih Pansy Parkinson setelah menjauhiku dengan tiba-tiba 1 minggu sebelumnya. Aku tau kini alasan mengapa ia menjauhiku.

Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Dia tak pernah menyukaiku sejak Ginny dan Blaise berpisah. Sebenarnya Pansy, Astoria, Ginny, dan Padma dulu besahabat. Tetapi persahabatan itu dirusak oleh Astoria. Ketika Ginny dan Blaise sedang ada sedikit masalah, Astoria mendekati Blaise. Dan kisah selanjutnya kau pasti tau.

Pada bulan pertama aku shock berat. Pada bulan kedua sampai bulan ketiga aku depresi. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta, cinta sekali padanya. Pada bulan keempat dan seterusnya aku hampir gila. Dia SAHABATKU! Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja? Sebagai sahabat, aku sakit, sakit sekali.

Dia bahkan tak menyapaku lagi setelah kelulusan. Hei, don't you remember everything? We have gone through good and bad times, buddy! Jadi, aku dibuang begitu saja? Betapa menyedihkannya aku ini.

Bila kalian jadi aku, apa yang akan kalian katakan pada dunia?

Jika aku.

Aku, akulah yang paling memahami rasa sakit hati.

…~…

_But don't you remember..?  
>Don't you remember.?<br>The reason you loved me before..  
>Baby, please remember me <span>once more<span>.._

…~…

Aku mencoba melampiaskan segala rasa sakit hatiku pada sekolah. Aku belajar mati-matian demi nilai-nilaiku, memerangi rasa malasku, dan kekesalanku. Sebenarnya aku sudah berencana untuk memilih masuk Hogwarts Vocational High School dengan jurusan Software Engineering atau Visual Communication Design. Tapi orang tuaku tak mengijinkannya. Huh, andai Beauxbatons sudah membuka jurusan itu waktu itu.

Diary. Waktu itu aku menulis segala kenangan dan kejadian yang menurutku pantas untuk dikenang di diary. Well, sebenarnya itu bukan diary. Itu agenda Dad yang tak dipakai lagi. Masih banyak halaman yang kosong, jadi kuambil saja. Tetapi, saat aku hendak pindah ke Paris, diary itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Setelah 2 bulan kehilangan pun, aku masih saja menangis kadang-kadang.

Lalu aku berusaha mati-matian. Menurutku, mungkin dengan mengalihkan perhatianku pada belajar, dia akan menghilang dari fikiranku. Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Aku tak bisa menyingkirkannya dari benakku.

Setelah mendapat beasiswa pun sama. Aku pindah ke Paris, Prancis, City of Love, kata orang. Ku fikir. Semakin jauh aku, aku takkan mengingatnya lagi. Bahkan aku sudah mulai memutus kontakku dengan teman-temanku untuk menghindari berita tentangnya masuk ketelingaku. Facebook dan Twitter tak pernah kubuka lagi. Blog tak pernah kuurus lagi. Yahoo ku sekarang sudah terblokir. Nomor Telefon pun ku ganti. Seluruh keluargaku ku ancam agar tak memberi kabar 'tak penting' tentangku pada teman-temanku.

Akhirnya aku lulus sebagai lulusan terbaik di Univertas ku, Hogwarts University. Sesuai dengan peranjian, aku langsung dikontrak sebagai Guru di Hogwarts Senior High School di New York. Hatiku mencelos. Sudah 7 tahun, tapi aku masih saja belum bisa melupakannya. Sekarang, aku harus ke New York? Dimana rasio aku bertemu dengannya adalah 1 : 10 saja? Yang benar saja. Tapi itu sudah perjanjian. Beasiswa ku terima, Pekerjaan harus kuambil. Akhirnya aku mengambilnya.

Seminggu sebelum aku kembali ke London, rang tuaku memberi kabar, Draco meninggal. Ia tekah tiada. Hatiku gamang. Aku inging menangis, tapi tak bisa, ingin tersenyum, aku tak mampu. Yang aku tau adalah kini semua terasa hampa. Ya, hampa sekali.

Tepat saat keberangkatanku ke London, untuk bertemu orang tuaku, aku mendapat kejutan besar. Kejutan yang membuatku menghilang.

…~…

_When you're gone.._

_The pieces of my heart are missing you.._

_When you're gone.._

_The face I came to know is missing too.._

_When you're gone.._

_The word I need to hear.._

_To always make me through the day.._

_And make it okay.._

'_I Miss You'.._

…~…

12 September 2020. Sudah…

"…setahun Draco meninggal." Sahut Oliver. Ya Oliver Wood, teman baik Daddyku, Cedric. "Sebaiknya aku duluan, guys. Aku harus segera kembali ke Paris." Pamit Oliver kemudian pergi.

"Yow, buddy! Aku sepertinya akan kesana dalam waktu dekat ini!" sahut Cedric setengah berteriak yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan Oliver.

Kami sedang berada di halaman rumah Cedric. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Direktur. Rumahnya megah dan indah. Dia hanya kurang satu hal dalam hidunya. 'His little happy family.'

Seperti biasa. Aku, Cho, Harry, Ginny, Dean, dan Seamus sedang berkumpul di halaman rumah Cedric yang luas dan indah. Disini aku menanam bunga, yang kutanam saat pertama kali aku kesini, Mawar Hijau. Aku sering sekali kesini untuk melihat pertumbuhannya. Sekarang ia sudah mulai berbunga, tapi masih berupa kuncup. Oh, aku tidak sabar menlihatnya mekar dan menghiasi halaman Cedric yang indah ini.

"Yah, sudah setahun Draco meninggalkan kita." Sahut Ginny. Lalu kami semua hanyut dalam keheningan. Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku disini. Setidaknya, aku sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Tidak." Aku memecah kesunyian. "Dia baru 2 bulan meninggalkan kita, meninggalkanku tepatnya."

Semuanya menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung. "Mione, dia sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu." Sahut Harry.

"Tidak. Apa kau tak tau kemana saja aku selama 1 tahun belakangan ini?" bantahku.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tau kalau kau tak pernah mau membahasnya, Herm?" tanya Seamus.

Lalu hening, hening yang sangat panjang. Aku menimang-nimang. Inikah saat yang tepat?

"Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat." Suaraku memecah kekehingan.

"Saat yang tepat? Kami tak akan memaksa jika kau tak ingin memberitaunya, Mione. You have privacy, we know that." Kata Cho.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kalian harus tau, hanya kalian." Bantahku.

Semuanya melirikku. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata. Menenangkan fikiranku. Menyusun kata-kataku.

"Kau tau, mengapa keluarga Draco tak memberi tau dimana makam Draco?" tanyaku. Seperti dugaanku, mereka hanya menggeleng.

"Dan apa kalian tau alasan kenapa makam Draco tidak ada di London?" tanyaku lagi dan mendapatkan balasan yang sama.

Aku menarik nafas panjang lagi. Dan mulai menatap lekat-lekat pada sahabat-sahabatku.

"Percaya atau tidak. Aku. Aku tau semuanya. Aku tau alasan dan jawabannya. Semuanya. Selengkap-lengkapnya."

Semua temanku mendongak tak percaya dan saling bertatapan.

"Jangan bercanda, Mione. Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungi kami lagi." Tanya Ginny tak percaya.

"Aku serius, Gin. Aku tau segalanya. Dan satu hal yang kalian perlu tau. Draco. Dia. Baru meninggal, 2 bulan yang lalu." Bantahku.

"Jangan bercanda, Mione. Ini tidak lucu!" kecam Cedric.

"KAU FIKIR AKU BISA BERGURAU TENTANG DRACO PADA HAL YANG SERIUS?" bentakku.

"Kau. Kalian. Kalian semua tak tau apa yang telah kulewati 1 tahun terakhir ini!" raungku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku. Aku. Aku tlah melewati hal teraneh yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan itu semua karna DIA, KARNA DRACO!"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Mengatur nafasku. Setidaknya aku harus tenang.

"Setelah ketenanganku, selama 7 tahun. Dia. Dia datang padaku." Suaraku memecah keheningan lagi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Cedric.

"Dia. . ."

* * *

><p>maaaaaap banget telat update..<br>makasih buat yg udh review..  
>dibales di chapter berikutnya aja yak.. XD<br>review please.. :)


End file.
